Kata Hati
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Kau sangat menyedihkan, Sasuke. Kau selalu bertanya kenapa bukan dirimu yang dia pilih? Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Karena Sai bukan dirimu yang pengecut dan hanya bisa mengagumi dari jauh sepertimu. Oneshoot. Second PoV. RnR please


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, miss typos, OOC (maybe), second PoV dan sederet warning lainnya**

**.**

**.**

.

Kau bodoh, Sasuke…

Lihat dirimu yang sangat menyedihkan. Kau merasa dirimu jauh darinya. Padahal ia selalu ada di dekatmu. Tidakkah kau menyadari betapa bodohnya dirimu? Apa artinya barisan piala di kamarmu? Kau masih perlu kursus tambahan dari saudaramu untuk lebih mengenal apa itu cinta. Ya, saudara kembarmu, kekasihnya.

"Sas, tolong gantikan aku ya. Aku mau kencan dengan Ino. Jadi kau saja yang menggantikan aku. Kita kan kembar. Ayolah…" pinta Uchiha Sai, kembaranmu.

Kau sadar saat ini dirimu sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya. Kau menyesali, kenapa ia harus jatuh di pelukan _lady killer_ seperti Sai. Lebih menyesal lagi karena Sai adalah saudara kembarmu.

"Hn… " hanya dua konsonan tanpa makna yang kau ucapkan.

Akuilah, Sasuke. Meski kau sangat marah tapi kau juga ingin berkencan dengan gadis pujaanmu. Meski kau harus bertopeng Sai.

"Wow, _arigatou_ Sai-kun. Kok tahu aku suka anggrek? Pasti Sasuke-kun yang kasih tahu ya?" Hinata menerima buket anggrek darimu.

Kau tersenyum melihat pancaran kebahagiaan darinya. Ah, kau memang menyukainya.

"K-kenapa senyum-senyum begitu sih?" tanya Hinata memergokimu.

"Ah,nggak. Habis kamu cantik sih," katamu mencoba bersikap layaknya saudaramu.

Bibirmu yang sepi kata-kata itu kau paksakan untuk bicara. Hey, lihatlah rona merah di pipi mulusnya. Usahamu tidak sia-sia.

"A-apa sih. Gombal tahu," ia pura-pura kesal.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah pakai _blushing_ gitu dong," kau meledeknya lagi.

"Sai-kun!" Hinata mencubit pinggangmu gemas.

Saat itu kau baru menyadari ekspresi indah yang ia perlihatkan sebenarnya tak tertuju padamu, tapi padanya.

"Kenapa?" ia heran melihatmu tiba-tiba diam.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," katamu mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kirain," gumam Hinata," "Eh, malam Valentine begini apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-kun ya? Kasihan ya, dia. Sejak putus dari Sakura-chan dia jadi menutup diri begitu. Apa dia trauma ya?"

Lagi-lagi kau hanya tersenyum. Seandainya kau bisa jujur, kau tak pernah mencintai mantan kekasihmu itu. Kau memang menyukainya, tapi tidak mencintainya. Sakura cantik, pintar dan baik hati. Tapi justru itu yang membuatmu sadar, bukan wanita seperti itu yang kau butuhkan. Tapi dia. Hinata, sahabatmu. Wanita yang bisa melihat sisi lain dari dirimu.

"Sai-kun…" panggilnya lirih saat kau tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Jangan bicarakan orang lain saat bersamaku," kau mencoba mencari alasan.

"B-baik," ucapnya, "Padahal dia kan saudaramu. Kenapa mesti cemburu begitu sih?" gumamnya.

Kau tak memberi komentar apapun, pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Saat ini nikmatilah waktu kalian karena hanya malam ini dia jadi milikmu.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou,_" ia menyapamu yang baru datang.

Kau membalasnya dengan senyum sejuta dollarmu. Senyum tulus yang hanya kau berikan pada gadis manis yang menempati singgasana hatimu.

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku mau cerita," ucapnya. Ia memainkan dua telunjuknya di depan dada. Ciri khasnya saat sedang gugup.

"Cerita saja," itu jawabmu.

"S-semalam Sai-kun sangat romantis. Di-dia me-memelukku di taman, dalam temaram lampu taman," wajahnya merona saat mengenang kencan semalam.

Sekali lagi kau tersenyum. Dia memujimu, dirimu yang ada dalam sosok kekasihnya.

"Dia pasti bawa bunga anggrek," katamu tenang.

"Benar. Benar sekali,. Kau yang menyuruhnya?" matanya berbinar.

"Ya," jawabmu singkat.

"_Arigatou_," ucapnya, "Oh, iya. Kemarin _Valentine_-an sama siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Di rumah, tidur," jawabmu sekenanya.

Dia menatapmu dalam-dalam seakan ingin mencari sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanyamu merasa risih. Padahal kau hanya takut dia tahu, jantungmu kini berdetak terlalu cepat dan wajahmu tiba-tiba memanas.

"Kamu trauma gara-gara Sakura-chan meninggalkanmu?" tanyanya.

Kau menggeleng, "Nggak kok. Aku cuma sedang malas menjalin hubungan." Hohoho… Sasuke, _what a good liar you are_!

Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi kemudian ia bertanya lagi.

"Tapi banyak yang suka padamu, apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik?" tanyanya.

Sekali lagi kau menggeleng. Sedikit kesal karena ia tak berhenti mengintrogasimu soal kehidupan cintamu yang sepi.

"Hime, ke kantin yuk!" Sai muncul di ambang pintu kelas kalian.

Kau lihat Hinata mengangguk. Sekali lagi kau adalah pembohong handal, Sasuke. Kau boleh saja memasang wajah dingin dan _stoic_. Tapi kau mengepalkan tanganmu kuat-kuat saat melihat Sai mengagandeng mesra wanita tercintamu.

"Kenapa bukan aku?" kau hanya membatin. Kau selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa bukan dirimu yang ia pilih? Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Karena Sai bukan dirimu yang pengecut. Sai takkan pernah berdiam diri dan hanya mengagumi dalam hati sepertimu. Kalian mirip, tapi kenapa kau tak punya keberanian sepertinya?

"Sasuke, nanti kita ke perpustakaan yuk. Ada novel yang mau kukembalikan," ajak Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hinata. Kakashi-_sensei_ memanggilku," kau berbohong padanya. Beberapa hari ini kau memang sengaja menghindar darinya. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menentramkan perasaanmu.

"Oh," ia terlihat kecewa.

Kau merasa sedikit menyesal karena membuatnya kecewa. Tapi jika ini tak kau lakukan, akan lebih sulit lagi bagi hatimu.

.

.

.

Kau memetik senar gitarmu tanpa minat. Sabtu malam selalu menjadi kutukan untukmu dan ribuan atau bahkan jutaan remaja sepertimu yang berstatus _available_. Jomblo, begitu kata teman-temanmu. Acara TV pun tak menarik bagimu. Hanya berisi opera sabun kesukaan ibumu. Pergi ke tempat umum pun bukanlah ide yang menarik. Jalanan hanya akan terisi para ABG yang sedang dijajah hormon pubertas.

"Mau kemana?" tanyamu pada Itachi; kakakmu yang biasa menemanimu main catur tiap malam.

"Kencan dong. Kau sendiri, nggak berniat menjemput pacarmu?" Itachi balik bertanya padamu.

Kau menggeleng, terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan dengan jujur statusmu saat ini. Kau pun hanya bisa memandangi kakakmu yang tampil lebih keren dari biasanya. Pancaran kebahagiaan itu begitu terlihat. Dan sekali lagi kau hanya bisa iri. Bahkan kakakmu yang sama-sama pendiam sepertimu pun bisa mendapatkan gadis yang ia inginkan.

Bukan salah Sai jika ia tertarik pada Hinata. Justru kaulah yang mendekatkan mereka. Ingatkah dirimu saat pertama kali Sai dan Hinata bertemu? Disini, di rumahmu. Hinata datang untuk mengerjakan tugas denganmu dan saat itulah Sai datang dan mereka bertemu. Kau tak mampu berbuat banyak saat mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama tertarik. Apa kau pikir Sai akan tetap mendekati Hinata seandainya dia tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan khusus padanya?

Bukan salah Hinata jika ia tidak peka terhadap semua perhatianmu padanya. Kau masih ragu-ragu bahkan untuk menunjukkan betapa kau sangat peduli padanya. Kau memang seorang pecundang, Sasuke. Kau terlalu takut jika ternyata perasaanmu berbeda dengannya. Kau takut dia akan menolakmu.

_Handphone_-mu berdering, ia menelponmu. Meski dengan sedikit keheranan kau mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi," sapamu.

Ia tak menjawabnya. Tapi kau mendengar suara sesenggukan di ujung telepon.

"Hinata, _are you ok_?" tanyamu cemas.

Hinata masih belum menjawabmu, membuatmu semakin cemas. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Kami-sama semoga dia baik-baik saja, kau berharap seperti itu.

"Kau dimana?" tanyamu mulai putus asa.

Diluar dugaan ia mau menjawab petanyaanmu kali ini. Ia memberikan sebuah alamat tempatnya berada saat ini. Kau segera menyambar kunci motormu untuk menyusulnya. Kau terus menerus di hantui kecemasan. Kau takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Hinata!" panggilmu saat melihatnya.

"Sa-Sasu... ke... " jawabnya lirih.

Matanya terlihat sembab. Ada jejak air mata di sepanjang pipinya. Sebuah bukti kalau dia habis menangis. Dan disaat seperti ini hatimu jadi ikut sakit, seolah ada sebilah pisau yang siap menyayat hatimu. Kau mendekatinya; membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu padanya.

Di luar dugaan ia memelukmu, "A-aku b-baru putus dari Sai-kun. D-dia selingkuh di depan mataku," isaknya di dadamu.

Tubuhmu seakan membeku mendengarnya. Bingung, itulah yang kau rasakan. Gadis dalam pelukanmu ini adalah sahabat yang diam-diam kau cintai. Sementara lelaki brengsek yang menyakitinya adalah saudaramu sendiri.

"Gomen," ucapmu, "Gomen karena tidak memberitahumu sejak awal."

Hinata masih tetap terisak, "Aku tahu, Sasuke. Aku tahu... kau melakukannya untuk melindungiku kan? Kumohon tetaplah lindungi aku," ucapnya di sela-sela isakannya.

Kau terpana mendengar kalimatnya yang paling akhir. Apa Hinata menyadarinya? Perasaan yang tumbuh liar di hatimu ini akankah menemukan jawabannya? Kau ingin bicara, tapi entah kenapa kata '_aishiteru_' masih terlalu sulit bagimu.

"Belakangan ini kau berubah, Sasuke-kun. Kau bukan Sasuke yang kukenal lagi. Sepertinya kau menghindar dariku, dan itu menyakitkan. Lalu saat aku melihat Sai-kun selingkuh, aku sadar, inikah yan membuatmu berubah dan menghindar dariku? Karena kau bingung memilih antara sahabat atau saudaramu. Iya kan?" ucapnya, kini tanpa terisak. Ia melepas pelukannya untuk menatapmu.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata. Aku... "

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Kumohon jangan mengelak. Hatiku memang sakit karena dikhiananati Sai-kun jadi tolong jangan menjauhiku karena masalah ini. Kau sangat berarti untukku. Kau sahabat yang paling mengerti aku," kata Hinata.

Entah kenapa perasaanmu kini menjadi sangat lega. Biar saja Hinata menanggapmu hanya sekedar sahabat. Biar saja Hinata salah paham atas alasanmu menghindar darinya. Asalkan ia mengganggapmu penting dalam hidupnya, itu saja sudah cukup untukmu. Ya, itu sudah cukup untukmu.

"Sa... suke... " ia terkejut saat kau memeluknya.

"Tidak akan. Aku takkan pernah pergi darimu. Itu janji persahabatan kita kan?" ucapmu.

Kau merasakan anggukan kepalanya. Ya, sekarang dan selamanya dia meman temanmu. Suatu saat nanti mungkin dia bisa jadi teman hidupmu dalam ikatan yang lebih tinggi.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

Fic ini terinspirasi waktu beres-beres kamar ternyata ada kertas yang isinya curhatan saya sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Dirombak sana-sini jadilah fic ini. Saya tidak tahu ini melanggar guidelines atau tidak. Karena itu mohon concritnya. Kalau dianggap nggak layak, saya bersedia menghapusnya. Tapi kalau di anggap layak, mungkin saya berani bikin sekuelnya. _So, delete or sequel_?


End file.
